


Amortentia & Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, M/M, Public Snogging, The Boys' Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An altered Amortentia potion might be just what the twins needed.(I know the title sucks, I'm rlly bad at them lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how short this is, it took way too long to write lmao. Creds to my girlfriend who kept interrupting me but actually helped too. Thanks, love x

"Oi, Lee! Come smell this, would you?"

Lee glared at George. "Yeah, no thanks. Don't quite fancy growing wings today, Weasley."

"Come on, you wanker, it's just Amortentia." Fred grinned. "Brill idea, though."

"That was not a suggestion," Lee groaned, moving across the room. The boys had a cauldron set up under the window, left-over ingredients strewn on the floor around it. Lee leant over the cauldron and inhaled deeply.

"You reckon it's right?"

The potion didn't smell much different from the rest of the room at first. Lee was about to tell the twins their potion was defective when the spiralling steam rose higher and the aroma changed. The potion was suddenly redolent of the Black Lake, instantly reminding Lee of his third year when he went in with Fred and George. They had waded knee-deep into the water and tickled the Giant Squid's tentacles. He was laughing louder than ever, until George decided to push backwards into the water. Lee had grabbed George's hand on instinct, pulling him in too. George fell on Lee who was still clutching his hand. Lee remembered he was suddenly glad for the cold of the lake.

Lee blushed and kept his eyes on the ground. He became aware of a more earthy scent and immediately thought of the Quidditch pitch at dusk. Contrary to what many thought, it was not commentating he liked so much about Quidditch, but watching his best mates fly around in the late evenings as they often did. Lee smiled to himself and glanced up at the smug twins.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say we made it perfectly. What do you think, Georgie?"

"I think you'd be quite right, Freddie," George smirked.

"Fuck," Lee muttered. "I bloody hope not," He said to the floor. "But yeah, I think it's right."

"Excellent," Fred and George chorused, knowing just how much it annoyed Lee when they did that. Lee glared at them and turned back to the potion.

"What're you planning on doing with it?" Lee said, feigning nonchalance.

"Well, we've just got to add a fairy wing and three Jobberknoll feathers–"

"–And we're hoping the Jobberknoll feathers act as they do in truth serums–"

"And persuade the drinker to tell the truth–"

"About who they're in love with," Fred and George finished together, smirking at Lee.

Fred added a single fairy wing and stirred the potion six times anti-clockwise and twice clockwise. The potion bubbled and turned a very pale lilac colour. George watched Lee. He looked panicked; George put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Lee, knowing the twins wanted him to test the potion, knew he couldn't get out of it. He wouldn't be able to say no to George. Fred dropped the Jobberknoll feathers in and extinguished the small fire under the cauldron with his wand.

George ladled a small dose of the potion into a vial and handed it to Lee with his most charming – and feared – Weasley grin.  

"Drink up, Jordan," George said.

"But I don't even like someone! It wouldn't work because there's no one I'm in love with! You'd just be–"

"Then we'll find out what happens if the drinker doesn't like anyone," Fred said, purely to humour Lee.

"And if you don't like anyone, you've got nothing to lose, right?"

"But I– Oh, fuck it," Lee muttered. He tipped his head and gulped back the potion. He looked at Fred and George. "George!" He covered his mouth and dove into the nearest bed, shoving his face in the pillows.

"Mate?"

"Grmphh," His voice muffled by his pillows, Lee shook his head violently. The boys looked at each other as they simultaneously realised the effect.

"It mustn’t be right, Georgie. He was looking at you when he said it, right?"

"Mmm…." George wasn't paying attention anymore, opting to look through the many notes they made in preparation for making the adjustments to the potion. They had both been certain they got everything right this time.

Lee emerged from George's pillows blushing. He cursed at Merlin; having had his nose buried in George's pillows, he finally recognised the first aroma that had emerged from the potion. George.

"It's right," Lee whispered.

"What?" Both Fred and George said.

"I'm pretty sure it's right, boys."

"It can't be," George said quietly.

George abruptly stood and made his way over to the cauldron. He leaned over it and inhaled. It had a similar affect to the original Amortentia, now smelling only of the person one was in love with. It smelled just as George had expected. He filled another vial and turned to Lee and Fred.

"Bottoms up," He said, tipping the potion down his throat. He looked anywhere but Lee or Fred. "Lee!"

" _What_?" Lee said, glancing up at George. "It's not right then! Thank Merlin, it's not right!"

Ignoring Lee, George looked over to a smug looking Fred. "Hmm. It must be right, then," He said, turning to a blushing Lee.

"What?" Lee squeaked, "But it– You–"

Their door creaked slightly ajar. Hermione hesitated at the looks on the boys' faces.

"Am I interrupting something, boys?"

"Of course you are, love. But come in; this'll be fun." Fred winked and turned to his brother. "I told you he'd do this, Gred." Fred and George proceeded to have one of their silent conversations, both looking to Hermione, then to Lee.

Fred sighed. "Maybe not so fun, then."

"Okay, Lee. Remember what I didn't need to tell you about Granger last year?"

Lee nodded, brows knitted together. Hermione watched silently, becoming more and more suspicious. Fred took an unusually shaky breath and refilled George's vial with the shimmery potion. After a moment of silent anticipation, Fred cried out, "Hermione!"

Hermione frowned at him.

"Georgie?" Lee whispered.

"Finally caught on, have you?" George smirked. Lee nodded and gripped George's tie to pull the freckled man against him.

Fred turned to Hermione, "Our cue to leave, yes?" He looked back to Lee and George, grinning despite himself as George's hands made their way to Lee's ass.

Hermione nodded quickly and shut the door behind them as they hurried out to the landing. Fred made to flee down the stairs, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"You going to explain what you were doing?"

"Do you trust me?" Fred said, "Actually, don't answer that."

"No, I trust you, Freddie."

"You do? Wait– Did you just call me Freddie?"

"Back in your dorm, did you happen to call me love?" She retorted, smiling.

"Touché, Granger." He pulled a small vial from inside his robes and handed it to her. She removed the stopper and stared at it.

"Why does it smell like you?" She asked in a small voice.

"This is why, Granger." Fred ducked down and pressed a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. "It's a modified version of Amortentia, so it still smells–"

"Like who I'm in love with."

"Yeah, that's the general idea. But more an infatuation than love…"

"Oh," Hermione whispered, "I meant it though. I love you, Fred."

Fred laughed, "I know, Granger."

"Oh, okay then." Hermione turned to the stairs, shoulders slumped, and frowning.

"Hermione, you daft woman," Fred chuckled. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and hoisted her off her feet. She gasped and bit her lip.

"Fred!" Hermione turned to glare back at him, but instead felt his lips pressing against hers. Her back was flush against his chest, and suddenly all she could feel was pure _Fred._ They faintly heard someone clear their throat, but they were too enraptured by each other. He smirked against her lips, so she nibbled his and pulled back.

"I love you, too, Hermione." 

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger!"

Startled, they jumped apart. They looked down to see Professor McGonagall standing beside the base of the staircase.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione mumbled.

"Congratulations, Weasley. It's about time you told her."

"You knew? Merlin…"

Hermione smiled shyly at the professor. "It seems like I was the only one who didn't know, Professor."

"Come on, Hermione. Even Harry noticed, and that's a feat in itself," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!"

Hermione shook her head and looked up at Fred. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Miss Granger, it's past curfew," McGonagall reminded her. "But if I were to turn my back and not notice you two slip out, I suppose there would be nothing I could do."

Fred and Hermione grinned and quickly left the common room, in favour of being chased through the corridors by Mrs Norris and Filch.

Lee and George emerged from their dorm just as they left, clothes dishevelled and blushing like mad. Only Harry seemed surprised as they learned towards each other and snogged for the whole of Gryffindor to see.


End file.
